Never Gonna Feel That Way Again
by MRMFCB
Summary: Tony and Kate are in high school. Based on Never Gonna Feel That Way Again by Kenny Chesney. Story 2 in the Counry Songfic Series. Chapter 3 up! Complete!
1. The Football Game

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters.

Title: Never Gonna Feel That Way Again

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Tony/Kate

Series: Country Songfic

Summary: Tony and Kate are in high school. Based on Kenny Chesney's Never Gonna Feel That Way Again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony DiNozzo was seventeen years old, quarterback and captain of the football team. Everyone knew who he was. He had been receiving letters from colleges since he was a sophomore. He was constantly featured in the newspaper and national magazines as 'The Next Big Thing'. Every girl wanted to date him and every guy wanted to be him.

"DiNozzo! Hey, dude! Wait up!" Jake Brandt called after his friend.

"Hey," Tony greeted.

"So…are you gonna ask that chick out or not? Because if you don't, I will."

"Don't call her a chick. She hates that," Tony told him, "You ready for the game tonight?"

"Hell no! Never am! No matter how much I practice," Jake said.

"I always get so nervous. I get butterflies and my palms sweat and every thing. I get so battered and bruised," Tony said.

Jake laughed. "Then why do you play, man? I mean, if you get that worked up about it, just quit."

"Dude, it's not that simple. I love to play. The adrenaline rush…the crowd cheering….it's what I love to do."

"Don't get all mushy. I was just wondering."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that night**

"Fake left, throw right. Brandt, catch the ball this time," the coach ordered.

Tony ran out to the huddle. He was about to tell the team the play when Jake interrupted him.

"DiNozzo! That hot chick is checking you out! You seriously have to ask her out!"

Tony turned to look. He saw a petite, brunette cheerleader standing on the track, staring at him. She smiled and turned around to begin a cheer.

A whistle sounded and the referee called a delay of game.

"Damn it, Jake!" Tony yelled angrily.

The coach ran out on the field and began to reprimand Tony.

Tony stood there, taking the verbal beating, while the whole time he was staring at the cheerleader.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who's the cheerleader? I bet you can probably guess. I gave you enough hints…but it's easy.


	2. The Prom

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters.

Chapter 2 of Never Gonna Feel That Way Again

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Months Later**

"You know, Kate, I've heard rumors that Tony DiNozzo is going to ask you to prom." Ashley Baker said.

"Really?" Kate asked, slightly blushing.

"I was talking to Jake and he said he was supposed to ask you to Homecoming and the Winter Formal but he never did."

"How long have you two been dating?" Kate asked curiously.

"Since October. So…that would make it…about seven months. You two would seriously be cute together."

"Ashley, shut up! He'd never ask me. He's got Jenny Roberts drooling all over him. Everyone's expecting him to ask her." Kate informed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunchtime at North High School was chaos. Kate was having trouble looking for her friends in the large crowd.

"Kate?"

She expected to turn around and see Ashley or someone else she normally ate lunch with. She didn't expect to turn around and see Tony standing there.

"Hi…Tony…um…what's up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

_Wow, this is the most awkward conversation ever, _Kate thought.

"I was wondering if you needed a date for the Senior Prom. Do you?"

Kate shrugged. "I'm sure I'll find a date eventually."

"I'll take you…if you want," Tony stumbled for words.

Kate smiled to her self. She had never seen him be like this. Tony was always the cocky jock. Now he was the awkward teenager asking a girl to prom.

"Sure, I'd like that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! Mom!"

"Anthony, shh!" his mother said, "What do you need?"

"I can't dance. I've got a date for prom and I can't dance." Tony just wouldn't come out and say it.

"And you need my help. I'll help you. Come on. Go set up the record player in the garage. I'll meet you there." his mom said, standing up from the kitchen table.

"The record player?"

---------------------------------------------------------

"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four," she counted in time.

Tony tripped over his own feet.

He groaned. "Mom, I'm never gonna get this. It's too hard. I'll just cancel."

"No, you will not!" she scolded him, "Just keep trying. You'll get it."

Tony kept dancing. He kept stepping on his mom's feet.

"Mom? Do you think I could borrow Dad's dodge for prom?"

"Fill 'er up before you come home," his father said from behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony and Kate walked through the doors of the high school gym to find it all decorated for the occasion.

The girls stared at Kate with an envious glare, wishing that the white corsage on Kate's wrist was on theirs.

They danced to a couple of songs and then stood in the corner and casually talked.

"This is kind of boring." Kate said monotonously.

"Wanna get out of here?" Tony suggested.

"Yeah, let's go. By the way, I didn't know you could dance like that. Who taught you?"

"My mother." Tony said embarrassedly.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Because…it's…my mother." he told her quietly.

Kate laughed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I think it's cute that 'Mr. I-Can-Do-Anything-Big-Football-Star' had to ask his mom for help."

Tony grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony took Kate to the lake outside of his parent's property. Technically, they were trespassing.

"Wow, it's so pretty."

They were sitting in the bed of Tony's pick up truck, staring out at the moon's reflection on the lake. There was a comfortable silence between them.

Tony looked over at Kate. Her make-up was done perfectly and her soft curls framed her delicate face.

Kate could feel his eyes on her. She looked at him. She leaned over and kissed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…what happens next? Well, anyone who knows the song can figure it out.


	3. The Meeting

AN: Let's pretend that neither Kate nor Tony is at NCIS. Tony is still a detective and Kate just doesn't work with him. Tony was a detective in Peoria so let's say that's where they're from.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Detective DiNozzo," Tony said into his phone.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

There was no answer.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Kate. Kate Todd. Remember me? I was your…"

"Senior Prom date." he finished for her. "How are you?"

"I'm…fine. Hey, um, I'm coming in town for a few days and I…was wondering if…I could see you?"

Tony wasn't expecting that.

"Well, yeah, sure. I'd love that."

"Great! Um, meet me at the park down the street from the elementary school on Friday at three, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good, see ya then." Tony said.

"Okay, bye."

Tony hung up the phone.

"Hey, man, who was that?" his partner, Detective Jake Brandt, asked.

"You remember Kate Todd from high school?"

"Your prom date?"

"Yeah!"

"That's who called you?" Jake exclaimed.

Tony grinned and nodded.

"No way!"

"Yeah," Tony said, "We're meeting on Friday. At a park."

"A park?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate hung up the phone. She sighed as she set it on the counter.

"You okay?" Ashley Baker asked her.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

Kate sighed again. "Thanks for letting us stay here. I really appreciate it," she said, changing the topic.

"No problem. Now, what's wrong?"

"How am I going to tell him?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate pulled her car up into the parking lot. She exhaled heavily and exited the car. She opened the rear door and a little boy jumped out. He dashed towards the playground where several other children were playing.

"Be careful!" she shouted after her son.

Kate went to sit on a bench and watch her son play while waiting for Tony.

"Kate?"

Kate turned around to see Tony standing behind her. He had come from work; his badge was sticking out of his pocket and his holstered gun was still on his hip.

"Hi."

"Wow, you look good." were the first words that came out of his mouth.

Kate laughed. "Thanks."

"So…um…why did you wanna see me?"

Kate looked over her shoulder towards the playground. She saw her son walking on top of the monkey bars.

"Parker! Parker! Get down! Now!"

The boy climbed down from the monkey bars and ran over to Kate.

"Mommy, will you push me on the swings?"

Tony did a double take. Parker was like a younger Tony. He had his perfect brown hair and dazzling green eyes but he had Kate's complexion. Even his features were almost identical.

"Sure, I'll be there in a second." Kate told him.

They watched him run off. Kate turned to him to explain.

"Tony, I-"

"He's mine, isn't he?" Tony interrupted.

"That night at the lake…things went too far. My mom took care of him while I went to college. I just wanted you to know. I'm not expecting anything from you. You just should know about Parker. Parker and I are going back to Baltimore tomorrow. My mother told me it was time to tell you. That's the only reason we're here."

"Kate, why didn't you tell me?" Tony wasn't mad, just surprised.

"I didn't want you to feel tied down. We all thought you were going to go on to the pros and you didn't need to be burdened by a kid."

Tony looked at Parker and sighed.

"Can I at least get to know him before you leave?"

Kate got a little smile on her face.

"Sure, go ahead," she turned around and yelled, "Parker! Parker, come here!"

The little boy jumped off the swings and ran towards them. He leaped into Kate's arms. Kate grunted at the boy's weight.

"Parker, this is my friend, Tony."

"Hi, Parker." Tony greeted.

"Hello. Are you a police officer?"

Tony grinned. "Yup. You play football?"

"Yeah! I got a ball. Wanna play?"

"Sure, come on." Tony said.

Parker ran to the car and got the football. Kate watched them play. Parker was growing up to be just like Tony. He was going to be a great football player.

A while later, Parker ran back to Kate.

"Mom, can Tony come back to Baltimore with us?"

Kate shook her head. "No, Parker. Tony has to stay here and work."

"But Mom, please!" he whined.

"No, Parker. It's time to go back to Ashley's house. Go get in the car," Kate told him.

Parker kept whining. "Mom! I wanna stay here with Tony!"

Kate looked down at her feet and sighed. "Parker, please. Not tonight, okay. We'll come back again some other time and visit Tony, okay?"

"Fine. Bye, Tony!"

Tony smiled at him. "Bye, Parker."

Parker ran to the car.

"When are you coming back?" Tony asked.

"Not for a while. Parker starts school soon and his first break won't be until Thanksgiving. We'll probably stay there that weekend. But he has a two week winter break. We might come back then. It all just depends."

"On what?"

"On if you want us to come back."

"Mom!" Parker shouted, "I'm hungry!"

"Okay, we'll pick you up something on the way to Ashley's. I'll be right there," she called to him.

Kate looked back over to Tony.

"It was really nice to see you again. Take care of your self," she said as she walked towards the car.

"Yeah, you too," Tony said quietly.

He watched as Kate climbed into her car and drive away. He could see Parker out the back window waving to him. Tony waved back. He went to his car and went back to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony went into work the next day. Jake was already there.

"Hey, man. How was that meeting with Kate?"

"You will never guess what happened," Tony said with a sigh.

"Um…she's married?"

Tony shook his head.

"She didn't age well?"

"No, she's still hot." Tony said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know. What?"

"She's got a kid. He's eight. His birthday's in February."

"Well, that would mean…" Jake did the math in his head, "She got pregnant when she was eighteen. And she got pregnant around…prom!"

Tony nodded.

"You have a kid! No way!"

"He looks just like me."

"Where do they live?"

Tony sighed.. "Baltimore. They're not coming back for a while."

"You wanna get to know the kid?"

Tony glared at him. "His name's Parker."

Jake corrected him self. "You wanna get to know Parker?"

"Yeah."

"You know what you gotta do then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parker was sitting in the living room watching TV while Kate made dinner.

"Mom, when's dinner going to be ready?"

"Soon."

Kate had just finished dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" she shouted.

"Macaroni and Cheese! My favorite!"

"Don't spill." Kate warned him as she walked to the door.

She opened it to reveal Tony.

"Hi." she said. The surprise was evident in her voice.

Tony grinned. "Hey."

Parker turned around to see who was at the door.

"Tony!" he screeched. Parker ran over and leaped at Tony. He caught him before Parker hit the ground.

"Can I come in?" Tony asked.

Parker looked at Kate and nodded, trying to get her to say yes.

"Come on in." she said.

"Thanks. Whatcha' eatin', Parker?"

"Macaroni and Cheese. Ya want some?"

"Tony? Would you like some?" Kate asked him.

Tony smiled. "That would be great."

Tony went into the kitchen while she was serving up the food.

"I put in for a transfer." he told her.

Kate looked at him.

"You're transferring to Baltimore?"

"I start next week. I was wondering if I could crash at your place for a while until I found my own place."

Parker had over heard. "Please, Mom! Please! It'll be like a sleepover every night! Please, Mom!"

Kate smiled. "Now, how can I say 'no' to my two favorite boys?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Never Gonna Feel That Way Again" by Kenny Chesney **

Friday night butterflies  
Like clockwork they'd arrive  
A little chill and the October sky  
Nervous till the kickoff game  
4 quarters win or lose  
Spent Saturdays black and blue  
But it was what I love to do  
And it was more than just a game

It was my life and it was fun  
Another season of my life is done  
Another race I'm glad I got to run  
Another chapter of my life its over  
No I'm never gonna feel like that again  
Times rushin by me like the wind  
Never be as young as I was then  
No I'm never gonna feel like that again

Practice dancin in my garage  
Two left feet and a white corsage  
Daddy let me borrow the dodge  
Said don't bring her home on empty  
Swung by and picked up Cindy Lou  
Took her to the prom for a dance or two  
Then we drove down to the water blue and that's where she kissed me

It was my life and it was fun  
Another season of my life is done  
Another race i'm glad I got to run  
Another chapter of my life its over  
No i'm never gonna feel like that again  
Times rushin by me like the wind  
Never be as young as I was then  
no i'm never gonna feel like that again

I got a call one July day  
Cindy Lou was in that way  
Had a big decision to make  
and I couldn't take it lightly  
At first I thought of leavin town  
but I couldn't let our families down  
now I'm out here throwin this ball around  
with a boy that looks just likes me

Its my life and its sure fun  
Another season of my lifes begun  
Another race I'm glad I get to run  
another chapter of my life I'm writin  
No I'm never gonna feel like this again  
Times rushin by me like the wind  
Got to grab each moment that I can  
Cuz I'm never gonna feel like this again  
no I'm never gonna feel like this again  
No I'm never gonna feel like this again

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I had the worst time finding a place to end it. Tell me what you think. I'm thinking of leaving it where it is but it's a terrible ending. Should I continue or not?


End file.
